


Nightwing

by ratcreature



Series: Scratched Batverse Portraits [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scratching technique tried with a Nightwing portrait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Media: acrylic paint
> 
> I tried the scratching thing again, and unlike in [my previous try with Robin](http://ratcreature.dreamwidth.org/319926.html) I used this time only acrylics rather than supposedly water resistant ink. It was slightly harder to scratch (it sometimes sort of chipped?), but at least it didn't dissolve when I painted over it. Additionally this time I remembered to scan the lineart and b/w scratched only inbetween stage in case something went wrong again after all. But I had no mishaps this time. \o/

A larger detail of the scratching texture:  


The lineart:  


The b/w image, just scratched before the color was added:  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
